


Our Time

by KurtbastianIsForever



Series: Don't Let Me Go [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Reaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianIsForever/pseuds/KurtbastianIsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian announce to everyone about their engagement. One Blaine Anderson is not too happy about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so before I actually start this fic, I was wondering if anybody could make a fan-art for this series. I thought it would be fun to have it as some kind of logo that I put at each new part of the series. I'm just not that good at drawing even if it's on a computer and if any of you guys could make it, and of course I would give you credit each time I put it up, I would be really grateful for it. I've been going through some hard times in my life, but you guys always make me smile and give me a reason to push forward. So, let me know if any one of you is up to it and it would mean the world to me.

Thank you so much for all your guys help and support, I wouldn't be where I am now without you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm going to be really bashful right now because it's been a while since I wrote something. Even if it's short I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Sebastian walked through the halls of Dalton, reminiscing about all the times he had spent in them all those months ago.

If he would ever return to Westerville, he surely had never imagined it would be because he was engaged and going to a party that all the past members were holding as a congratulations to him and Kurt.

They had decided to go back to Kurt's house in Lima so he could tell his dad and Carole in person their big announcement. Kurt had demanded Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Sam, Mr. Schuester, and Mrs. Schuester meet him back in Lima after telling his dad. Luckily everyone said they would be able to do just that and said that it better be an amazing surprise or else they would be angry. They all knew him and Kurt had been dating, but they didn't know just how serious their relationship was. Most of them were quite worried that he would break Kurt's heart and Santana, Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes had threatened him plenty of times.

Kurt, who had been in contact with Jeff and Nick informed them of the engagement and they proceeded to tell the rest of the Warblers they had kept in contact with. Soon Nick and Jeff begged Kurt and Sebastian to attend a congrats party/reunion party back in Westerville before heading to Lima, so here they were.

"I feel so old, being back here after so long." Sebastian heard his fiance's voice say. He turned and smiled as Kurt skipped up to him and hooked his arm around Sebastian's.

He hummed as he agreed with his words. He too felt a little old even though it hadn't even been a year since he was last here. But since Kurt was a year older than him and he only attended Dalton in his junior year, he probably felt older than Sebastian did, it being about three years since he walked in this school.

"I know you came here to be safe and you only attended this school for only one semester, but do you love this place? I do." Sebastian said, peering into a room they had passed.

Kurt nodded without hesitating, "I do too. I met all the Warblers here and I was able to become good friends with them. If I had never attended this school, I wouldn't have met Blaine and I wouldn't have met you. And though I'd rather not have met Blaine, I'm glad I did so I could meet you."

Sebastian chuckled and pecked Kurt on the lips. Dalton was like another home to him and the two years he spent here were special. He was honestly glad that Blaine and Kurt met, as he knew that was most likely the only way he and Kurt would have met. When he transferred he would have pined after Blaine until he graduated and then spent the last year he had at Dalton pining after someone else and never meet Kurt. His heart ached at the thought of not having him in his life. Thank god he didn't have to worry about that.

"We need to go ahead and go to the practice room before Jeff comes and hunts us down. I swear he hasn't changed one bit." Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded and turned down another hallway, almost crying out when he saw the Warbler's practice room at the end. It felt like it had been so long since he had sung or just walked in there. The thought of being in that room with Kurt made his insides churn in excitement. 

As soon as they walked through the door, Jeff pounced on top of Kurt and almost knocked them onto the ground. They laughed as all the Warblers crowded around them and gave the two the biggest bear hug ever. It felt so good to be surrounded by everyone again, though it was kinda weird since none of them were wearing the blazers of Dalton. In fact, this was the first time they had seen everybody in regular clothing at once.

Finally Jeff gave Kurt some air to breathe, but it didn't last long as Nick took his turn to pounce onto him. Sebastian laughed loudly as Kurt put on a pained expression, but then decided he couldn't have the two boys drooling all over his man.

"Okay guys break it up. I would like my fiance to be breathing when we have our wedding." Sebastian said as he pulled Nick off of Kurt. Everybody erupted at the word 'fiance' and gave them their congratulations all at once.

Once everyone settled down, they all took a seat on the couches and began to ask their questions.

"So, when is the wedding you two? I hope we'll all be invited." Wes said.

Kurt and Sebastian both looked at each other and back at everyone else. It was Kurt that said, "We decided to have it in about a month. Surprisingly we don't want to have a really expensive big wedding, but we still want to have a medium one. And of course you're all invited. It's going to be a lot of people like all of the original New Directions, my family, Sebastian's family, and you guys."

"You know I never would have expected you two to be the ones to get married. It's certainly a surprise but all of us are happy for you guys. Plus, I must admit that you to make a really cute couple. To be honest, back in high school we called you guys Kurtbastian." Jeff said and laughed at Kurt and Sebastian's expression at the couple name.

"You guys gave us a couple name?" Sebastian asked clearly surprised. All the Warblers nodded and laughed.

The party flew by really fast, as they did nothing but answer questions that were shot their way, and soon it was time for Kurt and Sebastian to head to their hotel for the night. They were going to leave around 10 in the morning for Lima and they wanted to get a good night's rest for the next day when they had to face Burt, Carole, and Finn.

Sebastian had met Burt and Carole once before for Thanksgiving and it was a little bit awkward. They had heard plenty about him when Kurt was attending McKinley and were skeptical about about his feelings for Kurt. When they left to go back to Lima, all three of them deemed they were on good terms ad that they were both glad he was making Kurt happy, especially after hearing all about Blaine's cheating.

He was still nervous though, as being engaged to their son was a whole other thing. Kurt had told him that even if his dad or Carole didn't agree to them getting married, it wouldn't change the fact that he wanted to. But he knew how much Burt and Carole being at the wedding and supporting them meant to Kurt, and it meant a lot to him too. If Burt or Carole didn't support them, he would be just as sad as Kurt would.

They climbed into their rental car with Sebastian driving and went on their way to the hotel.

"It was nice seeing everyone again. It's been too long." Kurt said as he leaned against the window and watched the passing buildings and trees.

Sebastian nodded and glanced over at his fiance, patting his thigh and leaving his hand there. He couldn't wait to get to the hotel and show Kurt that even after only two days of no sex, how nice it was to be in bed again acting out their desires.

"Yeah well, we'll make sure to see them before we leave for New York. That's if your dad doesn't kill me for officially taking his son away from him."

Kurt laughed and looked at Sebastian lovingly, taking the hand that was on his thigh in his own tightly.

"He's not going to kill you. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I brag about you to my dad and Carole at least twice a week since we got together. He knows how happy I am with you and he adores you because of it." Kurt cooed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes playfully and smiled.

"I love you so much, you know that?" Sebastian said as he drove into the hotel's parking lot.

"Yes I do. And I love you just as much back."


End file.
